When 3 21st century girls enter the Naruto world
by NinjaSakuraHyuga
Summary: when 3 girls from the present enter the naruto world, weird things happen. srry about the title, my friend suggested i use it. mainly sasuke and sakura but other couples that you might find weird.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

My P.O.V.

It's a nice Saturday afternoon and I was listening to my radio, when I heard my name being called. "Champyine" my mom called. I left my room, with the radio still running, and went to see what my mom wanted.

"Yes mom" I answered, walking into her bedroom.

"Can you explain to me" she asked, holding up a piece of paper "why you failed your math test? You know this stuff."

"I know" I replied "it's just that I've been doing so well, that I just decided that failing one test wouldn't hurt my grade." That was not the best answer, judging by the anger on her face.

"So why did you choose to fail this test" she asked "you know you're going to turn 18 in two weeks, right?"

"I forgot at the time" I said. (I do well in school but I get into fights a lot and seem to forget things sometimes). My mom didn't seem too happy at the fact that I forgot my birthday.

"Well, seeing as that you decided to fail a test" my mom said, holding up the paper with a big 'F' on it "I can either take your phone or I can cancel your birthday party." That was kind of unfair, but seeing that it was my fault in the first place and there was no point in arguing with my mother, I handed her my cell phone and went to my room. The rest of my weekend was kind of boring. Monday morning I waited until my mom went to work and then I snuck into her room and took my phone.

A/N:in case you're wondering yes my name is Champyine, yes this how I spell it, and I'm actually 15 but I wanted to it so I'm 18 in this. If you have any questions, put them in your reviews. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok sorry for not updating, I've been kind of grounded and I've just been having writer's block but I'm back and read to work…oh and if anyone has ideas for the story or any of my other stories, send it with your review.**

**On to the story…**

When I got to school, I almost chocked on the poptart I was eating.

"What the hell did you do to your hair" I asked Taylor, my best friend since middle school. Her hair, which was a long dark brown, was now so white it looked like the walls of the high school and she was wearing a black shirt that said 'I 3 Gir' in green letters, black pants, and neon green converse with neon orange shoe laces.

"What I bleached it" she said, playing with her hair, "you don't like it?" I looked at her like she was crazy but it was pretty cool.

"No I like it, what about you Squirt" I asked my other best friend, Rose by her nickname, which was standing next to me in a green shirt and blue jeans with black boots. I was wearing a shirt that had pandas on it and said 'I didn't slap you, I high-fived you across the face', skinny jeans, and black converse.

"I like it, makes her look different which is cool" Squirt said, as we started walking from my car. As we walked to the school entrance, I was telling my friends how my mom almost cancelled my birthday party, and I ended up giving her my cell phone.

"Wow Champayine, your mom's strict" Squirt responded, when Taylor left to go to band and we headed to chorus "I think she's overreacting."

"I know but she just wants me to do my best, even though she's too strict I answered as we entered the classroom. The bell rang and we sat down waiting for the teacher to come in. when she did we started doing voice drills…well everyone except me.

**What the hell possessed me to join chorus **I thought, as we started singing some stupid song that I didn't even bother remembering. 20 minutes later the teacher said we were done, so she let us do what we wanted for the rest of the class. Rose and I were off in a corner discussing whether Superman could kick Batman's ass or not when the teacher asked me if I could return a videotape for her. I took the tape from her and left the classroom and went to the library, thinking why I'm doing this when I hate the class, let alone the teacher. As I rounded the corner I saw my brother (10th grade idiot) making out with Shania (11th grade slut) and I just felt disgusted.

"Can't you nasty motherfuckers do that in the bathroom" I asked, after they remembered to breath. Shania fixed her shirt and push-up bra (flat-chested) and looked at me with a snooty attitude.

"What's the matter Champayine-man, there's nothing wrong with me and your brother expressing our love. Besides, everyone's in class" she said, like it was no big deal and she could see that I was getting pissed. My brother was just standing there staring at her ass. I just closed my eyes to keep myself from choking her right then and there.

"That's true but it will be a problem when he gets you pregnant because he has no idea how to use a condom and then he has to pay child support" I said, making my brother's jaw drop and Shania's face redden with anger.

"Well at least I can get a man you unappealing virgin" she replied. That did it. I then punched her in the face and walked away. As I entered the library I could see my brother helping her up. After I gave the video to the Liberian, I started walking around the library since I knew I was going to get in trouble for punching Shania in the face. I then notice that there was a restricted area, so I went inside the room and looked around.

**This room is dusty as hell **I thought picking up old books and scrolls. What caught my attention was a scroll that had the title _Transfer Jutsu_ on it and thought that no one would miss it. So I put it in my pocket, left the library, snuck into the chorus room to take my backpack, and drove to the mall. A few hours later I got home and my cell phone went off.

"Hello" I answered, putting my stuff in my room and going into the kitchen.

"Where the hell are you" my friends screamed into my ear.

"Owww you guys calm down I'm home" I assured them, "anyways I have something to show you." A few minutes later the doorbell rang and I opened it only to get punched in the head.

"Ouch what did you do that for" I yelled at Taylor as she walked in the house and went to my room followed by Rose, who just said hi.

"Because you didn't take me with you. Now what was it that you wanted to show us" she replied as I took the scroll out and started to read it.

"That's a scroll from the restricted area of the library" Rose noticed "Champayine you know we aren't allowed in there."

"I know but I just had a feeling that this would be fun to do" I replied copying the hand signs that were on the scroll. Suddenly there was a bright light and we couldn't see. Taylor was screaming at me but I couldn't hear her over the noise. When it ended, we felt a slight breeze and we looked down.

"Oh shiiiiiiiiit" we screamed as we fell.

**(A/N) ok I am so sorry that this took me so long my mom has been grounding me and if you think my mom is horrible for tearing up my fanfics plz post thx.**


	3. Chapter 3

**gA/N: Ok so after my friend convinced –cough threatened cough- me to update this story, here's another chapter. I do not own Naruto.**

_**Rose's P.O.V.**_

'I can't believe I'm going to die,' I thought, as I kept falling. I turned my head, to see if my friends were just as scared as I was, but Taylor was hitting Champayine upside the head repeatedly.

"Why the hell did you do those handsigns you idiot," Taylor screamed at Champayine, as said girl was trying to defend herself against Taylor's assault. I sweatdropped and wondered how they could possibly be arguing at a time like this.

"I didn't know it would work," Champayine explained, kicking Taylor away from her.

"Why do you think it was called the restricted area for a reason!" Champayine didn't say anything else and it was silent for a while, then I noticed something.

"Hey guys, did you noticed that we have been falling for a while," I asked, looking at my friends again, then sweatdropped again. My friends were doing flips and tricks in the air like falling to our deaths were nothing. I wanted to say something, but figured that it was useless and started doing flips too.

"Hey check this out," Taylor shouted and we watched as she spread her arms and legs out like a flying squirrel and started to float up. Champayine and I laughed at her and watched her fly farther up into the air.

"You're an idiot," I called out to her and did a front flip.

"I know," she called back, as she kept floating until we couldn't see her anymore and it was just me and Champayine. We soon got bored of doing flips and I looked down, wondering how long until we hit the ground. I then noticed that there was a forest below and I got an idea.

"Hey Champayine," I said, kicking the sleeping girl, "one: do you see those trees below and two: how on earth do you fall asleep while falling." My friend looked down and then back at me with a grin.

"One: yes and two: it's not that hard for me," she replied, "so what about the trees now?"

"If we can time it right, and find the right branch, we might be able to catch ourselves."

"I don't think that is very possible, but whatever let's try it." After a few seconds, the forest came closer into view and we got ready. We feel into the forest and tried to grab a branch, but it was hard to when everything kept rushing past us. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt my senses sharpen and back flipped, landing on the side of a tree and pushed myself off it, towards a branch and grabbed it and flipped on top of it. Feeling my heart race, I kept questioning myself where that came from. I looked up and noticed that Champayine must have had the same thing happen, because she was standing on a tree branch above mine.

"Whoa," she screamed at me, "where the hell did that come from? That was frigging epic! I mean like, we were doing shit that only ninjas do!" I laughed to myself at Champayine's silliness and looked around to see where we were. I looked to see a clearing in the forest and a few flowers growing in a sunny area by a bush. A snapping sound brought me out of my thoughts, and I looked around to see where it was coming from. My eyes finally landed on the branch that Champayine was walking on. She stopped suddenly, hearing the noise too, and looked at me. She opened her mouth; to ask me where it was coming from, but her branch gave way under her. In fear, I covered my eyes, not wanting to see second dearest friend die. When I heard no screaming, or a thud, I uncovered my eyes to see Champayine dangling from another branch and sighed in relief.

"What the hell," she said, trying to pull herself up, "you got be kidding me. I'm not even that frigging heavy." I was gonna say something, but I felt a presence approaching us. I looked down, from the tree, to see who was coming. Surprise was etched onto my face, as two boys and a giant dog came walking into the clearing we were above.

"Champayine," I said, taking my eyes off the boys, for a minute, to look at said girl, then heard another snapping, "uh oh."

_**Champayine's P.O.V.**_

'The hell is wrong with this tree,' I thought, using what little upper body strength I have, to pull myself up and failing badly, 'I'm not even that frigging heavy and the branch is huge!' While I tried to pull myself up, I heard Rose call my name and was about answer her; but I heard another snap and the branch gave way a little, causing my hands to slip off and I fell out of the tree. For the third time today, I felt my life flash before my eyes. I closed my eyes, waiting to hit the ground, but I felt myself in someone's arms instead.

'Someone caught me?' I wondered, cracking open one eye, and saw white shirt in my vision and fully opened both, 'huh?' I looked up, and my eyes widened in shock, as a boy with long brown hair and white eyes was staring back down at me.

'What the hell, that can't be Neji Hyuga,' I thought, reaching up to the boy's face. He seemed a little confused about what I was doing, until I grabbed his cheek and pulled it hard.

"OW," he yelped and sorta glared at me, "what are you doing?" Surprised, I retracted my hand back to side and just looked at him with a wide mouth.

"Hey are you ok," he asked, shaking me gently, trying to get me to say something. I wanted to say something, but my mind felt dizzy and before I knew it, everything went black.

_**Rose's P.O.V.**_

I sweatdropped as Champayine just, flat out, fainted in the boy's arms. Guessing from her reaction, that was actually Neji Hyuga and the other boy was Kiba Inzuka and his dog Akamaru. Neji looked annoyed and was shaking my friend violently, tying to get her to wake up, but she was out cold.

"Oh come on," Neji shouted as he stopped shaking the unconscious girl and jumped down, from the tree he landed in, next to Kiba.

"Umm, excuse me," I said, catching the boys' attention, "would you mind helping me get down from here?" I was still confused as to how I landed on the branch by myself, but I didn't feel like trying to land on the ground and end up killing myself. Neji turned his head to Kiba, as if saying that it was his turn to rescue someone. Kiba just gave him a toothy grin and turned back to me.

"No problem," he smiled at me and then climbed onto Akamaru's back, "let's go Akamaru." The huge dog barked and jumped up into the air. I watched in amazement, as they leapt from tree to tree, until they landed on the tree branch that I was on, right in front of me.

"Wow," I uttered my eyes wide. Akamaru just barked and licked my cheek, causing me to giggle.

"Hey, need a ride," Kiba called from Akamaru's back, stretching his arm out for me to take it. I smiled up at Kiba and he smiled back down at me, looking like a knight sitting on his trusty steed. I nodded, taking his outstretched hand and he pulled me up onto Akamaru.

"Hold on," he said and I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, so I wouldn't fall off, then he petted Akamaru's head and said, "Alright boy, take us back down." Akamaru obeyed and leaped off the branch, towards the ground, where Neji waited.

"Whoa!" I gasped, holding onto Kiba tighter in fright, as the wind blew against my face and made my long hair flow behind me.

"Yahoo!" Kiba wailed happily, which made me feel less scared and I started laughing. Akamaru jumped from tree to tree again and landed safely on the ground. Neji had an amused smirk on his face and walked over to us, carrying Champayine.

"I see you two are having fun," he said, as I let go of Kiba and he jumped off Akamaru.

"It's not as bad as you think Neji," he replied, helping me off his dog. When my feet landed on the ground, I ran over to Neji, to see if Champayine was alright.

"Your friend is fine," Neji answered my unspoken question. I looked at him and nodded, then I heard Kiba howling with laughter.

"Oh man that was hilarious," he said, using Akamaru for support, "I have never seen someone faint after pulling on someone else's cheek!" Neji just glared at the brunette, then turned to me.

"May I ask, who you are," he asked, his voice polite, despite the annoyance he was holding a second ago. Kiba finally stopped laughing and looked, seriously, at me also. I looked back at them nervously, and then cleared my throat.

"My name is Rose and the girl, that passed out is my friend, Champayine," I explained, "we aren't from around here, as you can see. I guess you can say we are from a different dimension and...uh oh." The boys looked at me, curiously, as I started to panic and scan the area.

"Uh, what are you looking for," Kiba asked, raising his eyebrow and I finally stopped my search and looked at him.

"I forgot about my other friend," I answered, all color gone from my face.

"Well I'm sure she will show up."

"No, you don't understand. She is still in the air!" When I said this, Kiba had his eyes wide and Neji just had a look of irritation, like he didn't want to deal with this situation anymore.

"Ok, how about this," Kiba suggested, quickly recovering from his shock, "we take you to see Tsunade and then she can send out some Anbu to search for your friend? If you and Champayine managed to land in that tree…somewhat safely, then I'm sure she will be fine." I nodded after a few minutes of thinking and Kiba began walking as Neji put Champayine on Akamaru's back and began following the boy, with Akamaru following in suit. I looked back up at the sky, quickly scanning it for Taylor, and silently hoped that she was ok, then started to follow the boys, silently, to Konoha.

**-Somewhere on the other side of the forest in Normal P.O.V.-**

'Man, that mission was tough," thought a silver haired man, with a mask covering half his face, "now that I'm done. I'll be able to go home and read my Make Out Paradise in peace." The man, known as Kakashi Hatake, giggled to himself, as he hopped through the forest, towards Konoha. Suddenly, he started to hear screaming and stopped on a branch. He looked around for the source, but found no one. Finally he realized that the screaming was coming from above. Looking up, Kakashi noticed a girl, with bleached white hair, falling at an alarming rate. Being the badass ninja he was, Kakashi jumped up, high, in the air and caught the girl with ease.

"Are you ok," he asked, landing on the ground without effort and looked at the girl, who had her eyes covered with her hands. When she uncovered her eyes, she looked around the area, then smiled.

"Yea thanks ma-," she started, until she looked at Kakashi and her mouth was hanging open. Kakashi got worried and started poking her. Finally, the girl jumped out of his arms and landing on the ground in front of him, with an excited expression.

"Oh shit, I must have hit my head," she said, more to herself, "There is no way I'm standing in front of THE Kakashi Hatake."

"Uh, actually you are," Kakashi corrected, "and your welcome, for saving you. I guess you have heard of me. May I ask why you were falling from such a height?" The girl thought for a moment, trying to come up with something to say, but then turned angry."

"Champayine," she seethed, confusing Kakashi.

"Excuse me?"

"When I find her, I'm gonna hurt her in ways that aren't even possible, let alone legal!" Kakashi watched, slightly concerned for the person that this girl mentioned, as she was reaching into her pocket.

"Ummm, would you mind explaining what's going on," he asked, causing the girl to stop her actions.

"Oh I haven't introduced myself," she said, grinning, "The name's Taylor and that's all I'm saying." Kakashi sweat dropped at her introduction, thinking that she sounded like him a little too much.

"Nice to meet you Taylor, I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"Awesome, oh and as for why I was falling from the sky, it's my friend fault."

"How come?"

"Ah, I won't tell you until we go see Tsunade." Kakashi eyed Taylor suspiciously, as she smirked and started to walk off. She didn't look like she was from Konoha or any village that he had been to. Her attitude told him that she wasn't gonna tell him anything, until they went to see the Hokage. He figured that it was best to bring her to Tsunade and see what she would do about the stranger.

"Hey," he said, catching Taylor's attention, "you're going west."

"So," she shot back, looking back as she continued to walk.

"You're going the wrong way, Konoha is east." Taylor stopped walking for a second and turned in the other direction, her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Don't you say anything," she growled out, passing by him, in the direction that Kakashi said to go, while glaring ahead. Kakashi just sighed and followed the girl to the village.

'So much for reading my book in peace,' he thought, crying on the inside about not finishing his novel.

**A/N: there another chapter done and I hope it was long enough for you all that still read this. Srry if this chapter sucks, it'll be better the next chapter, I promise. Anyway bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here the next chapter of my fanfic. I have realize that not many people like this one, but I don't care, I'm writing my friends and I. Anyway, I do not own Naruto.**

_**-Champ's P.O.V.-**_

The smell of anesthetics and rubber gloves woke me up from my world of unconsciousness. When I looked around the room, I confirmed that I was in the hospital. Suddenly, the previously events played back in my mind and I sat up, quickly, only to feel a wave of dizziness come over me.

'Ugh, damn headache,' I thought, clutching my head in pain. As I started to get out of the bed, the door opened and made me look up, only to have my jaw drop in surprise. There in the doorway, was Sakura Haruno, checking a clipboard. She walked into the room, unaware that I was awake, until she looked up from the clipboard and saw my shocked expression.

"Oh, you're awake," she said putting the clipboard on a table, next to the bed, "how are you doing?" I tried to say something, but I was too shocked to say anything and Sakura thought that there was something wrong, "can you speak?"

"Yes!" I shouted, quickly getting over my shock and surprising the rosette.

"Oh, well your vitals seem alright," she said, picking the clipboard back up and looking over it, "nothing seems to be broken also. Now, I'll just get you situated and then you can go talk to the Hokage with your friend." Immeditly, I jumped out of the bed, which alerted Sakura and made her think that I was going to attack.

"Are my friends ok? Where are they?" I asked quickly, looking around for a way to get out, since Sakura was blocking the door.

"Wait, 'friends'? You mean you have another," she asked, reaching into her pocket and taking out something, but I was too busy freaking out to notice.

"Yes there's another friend, but kami only knows where she is," I said, going over to the window and trying to open it, until I realized that it was locked, "I know she can take care of herself, but there's no telling what she's gonna do."

"Ok, calm down and we will figure this out," Sakura stated, trying to make me stop, but I just opened the window and got ready to jump out, "if you don't stop and do as I say, then I will have to sedate you." I frozen at the word 'sedate' and turned slowly, hoping she was kidding. My eyes widened, as I saw a syringe in her hand. After seeding the needle, I completely lost it and tried to run, but Sakura managed to tackle me.

_**-Normal P.O.V. Elsewhere-**_

"Tell me why we are going to get this girl for the Hokage," Neji asked, walking into the hospital, with Kiba, who had Akamaru with him; since the hospital allowed nin-dogs.

"Rose said something about her friend, being able to fight back against Sakura," Kiba said, as they went looking for the room, the girl was in, after asking a nurse where she was, "I know Sakura is tough, but the look in Rose's eyes just made me think that maybe she needs a little help."

It bothered Neji that Kiba was trusting the girl, even though the ddog-nin knew nothing about her. He would have said something, but right now he was still annoyed with the encounter with the strange girl. Who passes out from just looking at someone, really? Was she scared or was she a fangirl? Deciding to just go with the latter, Neji just continued to walk to the room, wanting to get the situation over with; so he could go and train. When they arrived at room 312, the two heard crashing and screaming coming from inside.

"What the hell," Kiba muttered, his eyebrow raised as there was more crashing.

"GET THAT FUCKING THING AWAY FROM ME!" a voiced screamed, followed by glass smashing.

"IF YOU WOULD JUST CALM DOWN, THEN I WON'T HAVE TO USE IT!" another voice, that sounded like Sakura, yelled back. Neji glared at the door, before slowly reaching for the doorknob. Before he could even open the door, something went flying through it and smashing it into pieces. Surprised, Neji and Kiba looked across from them, only to see Sakura leaning against a wall and rubbing her head, in pain. They looked into the room, seeing the girl standing there, with a shocked expression on her face. This just made Neji slightly curious about the dark-skinned female.

"Oh my gosh, Sakura are you ok," she asked, running to the pink-haired medic nin with panic. Now Kiba and Neji were even more confused as to how someone, who looks normal and harmless, actually managed to throw the Hokage's apprentice through a door. They were gonna say something, but the girl looked up and noticed the two standing there and stood up, straight.

"Ummm, what's going on," Kiba asked, helping Sakura up, who was still a little dazed.

"S-Sorry, I kinda freaked out, when Sakura pulled out a syringe," the girl explained, looking down at the ground, then looked back up at Neji, "oh, sorry for fainting, I guess I was in shock." Neji raised his eyebrow at the girl, questioning her statement, but decided not to say anything about it and decided to ask her something else.

"Your name is Champayine, am I correct," he asked, earning a nod from said girl, "exactly where are you from?"

"Well I would tell you, but since Sakura said I have to go talk to Tsunade, I really don't feel like explaining more than once," she said, smiling, but knowing she was annoying the Hyuuga. Champayine was then wondering where her other friend was and is she was ok. Before anyone could say anything else, a blur of black, whit, green, and orange came flying past the group, leaving them confused; until the person came back.

"Oh hey Champayine," the girl said, breathing heavy, then started running away again, while screaming, "I wasn't here!"

"Who was that," Kiba asked, while Champayine's eye was twitching. Then Kakashi came running up to us, looking pissed and a dark aura surrounding him.

"Where is she," he said, through gritted teeth, while Sakura giggled, Neji and Kiba looked confused, Akamaru was hiding behind his owner, and Champayine just pointed in the direction, that her friend ran off to, "Thank you." Everyone looked to the foreign girl, who was facepalming and muttering something about 'always getting into trouble' and then looked at the ninjas.

"Sorry, that was my other friend, Taylor and from the looks of thing, I'm guessing she stole Kakashi's book," she explained, then mumbled, "dumbass."

"Shouldn't we help her," Neji asked, watching the Champayine walk in the oppisite direction of her friend.

"Nah, she can handle herself," she shrugged, as everyone followed, "besides you want an explaination, as to why I'm here. Well, let's go, I'm pretty sure that Squirt is waiting for me and Taylor will join us later."

'What the hell, she's not even gonna help her friend?!" Neji thought, as everyone left the hospital and headed to the Hokage tower, 'something tells me this isn't gonna end anytime soon.'

_**-Somewhere in the village-**_

'Damn how long can he run,' Taylor thought as she kept running, until she hid in an alley. Finally taking a breath, she smiled evilly at the little orange book in her hands, remembering how she easily snatched the book from the silver-haired jonin.

**-Flashback-**

Kakashi and Taylor were entering the Konoha gates, When Taylor suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Kakashi what do you look like under your mask," she asked, stopping said man in his tracks. He turned to the white-haired girl and his eye crinkled a little, indicating that he was grinning.

"Well, that's for me to know and for you to never find out," he said, making Sakura frown.

"FINE THEN I'LL FIND OUT MYSELF!" she shouted and tackled Kakashi to the ground, suddenly. As expected, Kakashi tried to protect his face, leaving Taylor's real goal wide open.

"Victory!" she cheered, snatching his Make Out Paradise book out of Kakashi's pouch and running away, leaving the man confused.

"What the," he said, then realized what she took and got up and started chasing her, "GET BACK HEERE!"

**-End Flashback-**

Taylor was so busy laughing to herself, about her intelligence, that she completely didn't notice the person appear in front of her.

"So here you are," Kakashi said, anger radidating off of him. Taylot jumped in surprise and gulped, fearfully.

"Hehe, I was just kidding," she said, laughing nervously, "You can take a joke, right?" All she got out of the ninja was silence, but she could tell that he was grinning.

**A/N: ok here's another chapter. This is for my friend and it's an early birthday present for her ^^ so I hope she enjoys it. Later and please review, Love you all.**


End file.
